News 2017
This is a simple list of events of 2017. * January 8 ** Lei and Sadie were moved into Tank 1 * January 9 ** Maple and Willow were moved into Tank 5 * January 10 ** Lei escaped back into Tank 5, she was moved to Tank 3 * January 11 ** Sadie escaped back into Tank 5, she was moved to Tank 3 * January 26 ** Sadie moved into Tank 1 * January 27 ** Sadie escaped Tank 1 and into Tank 5 ** Lei moved into Tank 5 * February 1 ** Lei and Sadie moved into Tank 1 * February 2 ** Kahuna and Puka moved into Tank 5 * February 11 ** Haulani and Willow were transferred into Tank 1 from Tank 5, Haulani in a breeding attempt and Willow to keep her away from other males ** Please disregard the genders of Kahuna, Puka, and Maple. While Puka's gender is unknown, Kahuna and Maple are confirmed male. * February 14 ** After breeding efforts continued to fail, despite it being Valentine's Day, I have returned Haulani to Tank 1 to attempt to get Willow, Kai, Kolohe, Eden, Sadie, or Lei. * February 27 ** It is with great sadness that I must announce the passing of 10-month-old Cyprus, a seahorse I purchased eight months ago. Cyprus will not be replaced any time soon with another seahorse. Whiplash appears to remain healthy currently. * March 9 ** I have transferred Kahuna into Tank 1. She is currently the only golden female for unknown reasons. Ikaika is currently the only black male for unknown reasons. * March 13 ** It is with great sadness that I must announce the passing of Makaio. He was born on October 7, 2016 to Eden and Eve. He had not been experiencing problems prior to this, and no cause of death was determined from simple looks. An unknown disease has been passed around, however, and some of the fish - namely Puka and Haulani, have fallen ill. * May 23 ** It is with great sadness that I must announce the passing of Maple. He had been suffering from several symptoms of inbreeding, and more research into genetics proves that my initial belief of Eve being the sire of Kai, Kolohe, Moana, Maple, Makani, and Willow were likely incorrect. Kai, Kolohe, and Moana appear to show slight symptoms of inbreeding, though they did not inherit any traits from Eve, who's parents are also now in question. They more closely resemble the initially believed sire of Eden, Mako, though I can now confirm that through this investigation, Streak is the actual sire of Eden. Eve was born to Poecilia and Aristotle back on November 1, 2015, explaining what actually happened to her supposed miscarriage in October 2015. The sire of Maple, Makani, and Willow is also likely Mako, who could've sired them if Eden used Mako to self impregnate in October rather than Eve. All pages will be updated with this new information in time. * June 18 ** It is with great sadness that I must announce the passing of Moana, an inbred fry to Eden and Daisy born on September 9, 2016. Moana grew up in Tank 3 with many siblings before being transferred to his permanent home on the male side of Tank 1, otherwise known as Tank 5. Prior to the death of Moana, one of his half-siblings, Haulani, had fallen ill, though he soon bounced back from his illness without treatment. Moana passed away overnight, having shown no signs of illness prior to his death. * June 19 ** After a quick transfer of Kolohe to Tank 5 and Ikaika to Tank 1, it is very likely that at least Kolohe, Kai, and Willow are currently pregnant. Ikaika remains in Tank 1, while Kolohe returned to Tank 1. It appears that Ikaika prefers brighter females to the duller, black ones, with the exception of Kai. He has shown absolutely no interest in Sadie, Lei, Kahuna, or Eden. Due to the fact that Puka appears to be ill, he will remain in Tank 1, while Haulani and Eve have already appeared to have fought off the disease, showing no symptoms of ailment they previously had. * July 18 ** As the due date of any pregnant guppies approaches, I can confirm that Kai and Willow are not pregnant at this point in time, or at least not as of the day I thought they were. Willow is too thin to possibly be pregnant and Kai's gravid spot is very light colored, even more so than Eden's. Because Kai had appeared pregnant previously, unlike Willow, it is my belief that she miscarried the fry, as no fry have been found since her gravid spot lightened several days ago. * July 21 ** Despite being on her 30th day of pregnancy, Kolohe still has not given birth to her fry. Further inspection proves that Kahuna, Kai, Willow, Lei, and Sadie are definitely not pregnant. Eden doesn't appear to be pregnant, though it was always hard to say, as she gave birth to several surprise fry (including Healani, Kahuna, and Puka). Kolohe still appears to be pregnant, the sire of her fry is most likely Eve. Eve, Puka, and Haulani remain in Tank 5 while Ikaika remains in Tank 1, since Puka is still battling the illness he's had since late early March, currently on his fourth month with the illness. He's noticeably lethargic, though the water parameters on the tank are perfect, so I'm unaware as to why he still has the illness, considering he and Kahuna presumably aren't inbred. * July 27 ** It is with great sadness that I must announce that Kolohe's fry failed to survive. Kolohe gave some time between 11 on July 25 and 9 on July 26. Unfortunately, no surviving fry were located, and Kolohe has lost all weight gained during her pregnancy. While it is possible Ikaika will impregnate Kolohe and Kai again, the cause of his mating appeared to be the simple stress brought upon him by transfer into another tank, even if only to another side of the divider as it occurred via net. The search will continue as it appears that several of the guppies, namely Eden and Willow, having been searching for surviving fry. * July 30 ** It is with great sadness that I must announce that Puka passed away. Puka had been battling a mysterious illness for about four months at the time of his death. * August 5 ** I misread Kai's pregnancy. She gave birth today to a single fry, she is no longer considered pregnant as her gravid spot has reverted back to its old light red color. The sire of her fry is Ikaika. Her fry has been named Rio. * September 4 ** On September 2, Ikaika's seizures began to escalate. This morning, I found Iki ramming himself against a wall repeatedly during a seizure. He stopped soon after I discovered it, severely damaging his swim bladder and hiding in some decor. Iki died soon after the incident, with very clear damage to his head and body. I had feared that Iki might do this after I saw that he was prone to seizures, the same way Streak was. * September 4 ** More news today, Ikaika is about to become a father again. Kai is pregnant once again, and Eden appears to be heavily pregnant as well. It can be confirmed that Lei, Sadie, Kahuna, and Kolohe are not pregnant, and likely never will be, though Kolohe may be introduced to Eve, an unrelated male in Tank 5. Hopefully Eden and Kai will give birth to a healthy batch of fry, as last month was more of a failure with the loss of Kolohe's fry. * September 5 ** I am bracing for the worst with Eden. She has been attempting to give birth to her first fry of her sixth batch of fry for almost 6 hours now, the fry appears to have become trapped. I do not have high hopes for the survival of Eden to survive the process, and the fry appears to have already died. Kai's pregnancy continues to progress normally, however. Eden has become lethargic over the past two hours, but hopefully she will be able to survive the birthing process. She has made no progress since the fry was spotted, and I am not sure why it isn't just slipping out like most guppy fry do, though I am aware that Eden has a tendency to be pregnant for very long periods of time compared to most guppies, allowing for a lot more development. * September 9 ** Health problems have begun to emerge after I accidentally overfed some of the fish recently. Kahuna and Tangerine appear to have swim bladder disease, I am simply hoping it will pass and they'll be fine. Eden died on September 6 of stillbirth complications. Kai's pregnancy has disappeared once again, though I know better this time than to just say it is over since Rio's birth. Willow is heavily pregnant, and Rio has been confirmed female. * September 10 ** With Tangerine having been unable to eat for a few days, he passed away on September 10. Kahuna has gotten much better and is expected to make a full recovery.